Harry Potter and the Tales of Tales
by Anora
Summary: Harry goes back in time by a charm that James preforms. It pulls him not just to another time, but another world as well. The accountability of Harry's choices are set upon him, for better or worse. The time is nigh, a decision must be made.
1. The Story Begins

_**Harry Potter and the Tales of Tales**_

"Hey, where do you think you are going, boy?" Uncle Vernon fist came down upon his left arm as the obese man bellowed .

"I was going too go up stairs to my room like you told me to." Harry answered quietly, as he struggled not to feel the pain that was welling through his bone. He thought it might be broken; hopefully Uncle Vernon would leave him alone for enough time for him to get it bandaged up.

"Don't be a smart aleck." Vernon exploded, though not literally like Harry was hoping. "Do you really want to get it?" The man's face was now hardly recognizable compared to its regular shade, and had already gone from an ugly pick red to a startling purple. The cause of this wrath upon the fifteen year old was Dudley's stick from Smelting. Or rather the deliberate movement of the stick which had caused Harry to trip and fly right into Aunt Petunia who had been carrying the tea. The same tea that now covered Harry's right side by a high percentage. Of course Uncle Vernon could not acknowledge that not everything that went wrong in that house hold was Harry's fault, so in turn Harry was getting the second lecture of the day. "I am going to make you respect me, even if you have an insane Godfather mucking about all of England and who knows where." As those words were spoken Vernon grabbed Harry's shirt and through him out into the hall. So that he could do his work in relative privacy, which didn't exist since both Petunia and Dudley followed after them.

Harry had a hard time answering though since he had landed on his face or specifically his jaw wrong. "What do you want me to do not answer you at all?" the worlds were cut off near the end by hard fisted punches. He stayed against the wall trying to protect vital parts of his atomic and hoping that his punishment would be over soon. Trying to take his mind of the pain he searched out his Aunt and Cousin with his eyes who watched with ranging emotions from neutral to enthralled. A discuss over came him for the two of them, he knew that they hated him, but until that moment it had never crossed him just how much.

Another blow cut Harry from his thoughts and he guessed that another rib might have broken. The next came soon after and he began to realize that his uncle was yelling at him once again, "You will answer me boy! Do you want me to kill you?" Harry' eyes slowly closed, but he could still feel the punches. It had been this way all summer. He knew he had to get away soon; otherwise he just might not make it back to Hogwarts. There was no way he could contact any one from the wizarding world since Vernon had sold Hedwig to a zoo probably fifty miles away.

Finally a good whack in the head caused Harry to go blissfully unconscious, and he was able to drift away from his uncle's angry mutters and heavy hands. Somewhere in the fat man's own mind he knew what he was doing was wrong, but it didn't stop him from smiling when the beating stopped a few minutes after the boy was gone into his own mind. And it did not stop him from commenting on how weak the boy was to his wife and son to not be able take a good old fashioned punishments.

Hours later the sound of dripping water woke Harry from his relatively peaceful rest from the world. He looked around and guessed that it was sometime after 1:00 in the mourning and groaned. That beating had been much worse than the others in the after effects. Both of his arms had managed to be broken or at least felt like it at one area or another and one leg was pretty much unworkable while the other had somehow gotten a rather large cut down his thigh. Dry blood cracked on his face when he tried to move. If someone had walked into the room at that moment they wouldn't have been able to realize that it was really a boy laying on the hallway floor and not some blood stained rags. Harry knew that he couldn't stay there though, even with his numerous wounds so slowly he was able to get up and start walking up the stairs that had begun to look like a mountain to him.

His only remaining family had not bothered to take him up to Dudley's second bedroom so while Harry was on the second step up and struggling with the third it registered that he was no longer locked up as he had been for the last month. And in addition the closet that he had stayed for ten long years and his things were now stored was only a few steps away. If he could get them then maybe he would have some kind of a hope at getting out of the house alive. But if he failed and was caught… He didn't bother to go any further with that thought, and with a firm decision he decided to try and break into the closet. It took sometime for Harry to get back down to where he was and a little bit farther to where the closet was, but when he finally did get to the broom closet door he took a small look around to find something to pick the lock with. A dusty old clip caught his eye and he was able to grab it with out moving away from the door to much. Then slowly as to not hurt his broken arm more then it already was, he picked the lock. Harry's heart must have stopped beating when a grunt from upstairs came, and then the creaking of floorboards. By the sounds of it Dudley had woken up!

Shaking in fear, Harry whipped the door open and struggled to get his wand that had been dropped near the back somehow. It was too late though and his cousin's beady eyes spotted him and a siren like yell for his parents burst from Dudley's mouth before Harry could even come close to touching his only protection. Tears began to well in his eyes as thoughts raced through his mind. 'Why was this happening now that I'm was so close? It can't be my time yet… I don't want to die.' In a despite struggle for survival Harry practically threw himself into the closet hoping that it would give him more time. But even as he did so thundering footsteps sounded from above him.

Not bothering to see what was going on but knowing all three of the Dursleys were closing in; a burst of sudden luck came to Harry. He had found his wand! Now turning around in hope of defending himself, he under estimated how close they were. His uncle's eyes seemed to have grown red with fury and Harry forgot for a moment that as a wizard he could do magic. Vernon Dursley leaped upon his nephew but just before the man was able to get his grubby hands on the boy. Harry closed his eyes tightly and made a silent wish. "Not here, not now."

It was with those words that suddenly there was a huge gust of wind that hit all three of them hard and made Harry's vision first go blurry and then completely and utterly dark.

Outside of Hogwarts a magical storm was brewing made by Sirius Black, James Potter, Peter Pettigrew, and Remus Lupin. The beginning of the spell had started just a few minutes before a giant tornado had taken form and was now wildly twisting currently towards its makers. Sirius Black was profoundly claiming to James that Lily his girlfriend had purposely given them a false spell that instead of making them all go back in time was designed to kill them all. Peter Pettigrew was standing still in absolute terror of the thing. James Potter was arguing with Sirius saying that Lily had just gotten the spell mixed up… or at least hopefully. And Remus Lupin was trying to get them all away from the magical current. It all stopped however when the tornado suddenly decapitated and a body that had been hidden before dropped hard onto the ground. A staring time period took place afterward until a scream from Mel and Lily sounded. The two girls had spotted the four boys and had started to come to their rescue when it had suddenly stopped. They had not noticed the boy that had fallen until that moment. The screams had served their purpose in getting at least James to wake up and take relative charge of the situation.

"Peter, go get help. Remus, come with me and maybe we can see if they can help who ever that is. And Sirius… Lily and Mel were closer than they were to the person that had fallen out of the sky seemingly, and so James hoped that it had been just shock making them scream and not whatever it looked like. From the fall that James had seen though, he knew it wasn't likely.

The three boys quickly went to what James had ordered and Remus and James were now currently running to what appeared to be a kid of maybe twelve to thirteen years of age. For a moment James could have sworn he was looking at a dead body, but Remus had already kneeled down and was checking his vitals.

"He's in trouble James… He might not make it if we don't get help fast." James simply nodded in return. Hopefully Peter would get back soon with somebody, anybody who could help who ever this was.

Dumbledore was sitting at his desk when Peter burst into his office out of breath saying, "Dumbledore! Me, James, and Sirius... were trying to do this... charm that Lily... gave to us... but the thing is... its not supposed... to act… the way it did... and this kid... came though it... and he is hurt... really bad." Not really believing the boy that had been part of many pranks in the school Dumbledore shook his head slightly. "Alright Peter, but if this is a joke than I will have you in detention for a month, I am very busy these days."

Peter scowled in reply and answered, "Its really true… we got to hurry." And with that the two were off.

Lily Evans had been able to convince James and Remus into moving the kid too the hospital wing since help was most likely not coming for at least a few more minutes, and he would end up being levitated up anyway. They group had traveled quickly and entered in to the wing of the castle just in time for Madam Pompfrey to get a good glance at Harry's limp form.

At first thing she believed that something terrible had happened to James, and it was a corpse that they were bringing in to her to look over, But then she realized indeed whoever it was that had been starved and beaten half to death was not James and not dead. Or at least not yet. The boy did seem to have a look of close resemblance to James but this boy had a completely different aura about him. Which was something that she could sense as a Mediwitch. And even without that his face seemed to have an air of sadness and loss. Of course you could barely see it under his mop of hair covered most of his head, as well as all the blood stained upon his skin.

The woman was not a trained Mediwitch for nothing however, and got quickly to work on the boy while asking questions of the students that had brought him in. "What happened to him Lily?"

"We think that he somehow got through the ward barrier when the boys were doing a charm that was supposed to be a fake." Mel answered for Lily as she came up from the back of the group.

Promfey's eyes went wide at this, and she said quickly "Hurry and get him on a cot." as she ran to get some of her best tools. "It is completely impossible that a boy of that age could get though there," she said quietly as she looked over towards where a crowd had gotten over the bed. "That is unless the charm was very strong. But even then it should have killed him." She was extremely shocked this boy had survived such a thing, there had to be some other explanation perhaps. Why he could have appeared though… he certainly wasn't a student of Hogwarts. She didn't understand what was happening. No one was supposed to be able to get into Hogwarts without Dumbledore or a staff member knowing about him or her coming and of course willing to let them in.

As Pomhrey continued to hill the boy's extreme wounds, Albus Dumbledore followed by Peter Pettigrew walked into the room looking at the bed that held the boy. Dumbledore had the same surprised but worried look that she had, had a few minutes before. What in the world could have happened, and what charm had the boys used? A whimpering voice came from the other side of the room. "Is... is he going to be alright?" Lily asked in between sobs. It seemed that the girl believed that she was to blame for the boy getting hurt since she had been the one to make up the charm.

Suddenly there was a cry from the boy the first they had heard from him. The boy looked worried, but strangely not scared only worried there was no pain on his face either. "Please... please... don't kill me now... I promise not to get into my spell books again... I will do anything... just don't kill me now... I don't want to be murdered like this..." The boy had a somewhat of a look of pain on his face now. "I am willing to be killed by Voldemort but please not by my own uncle." It was completely silent. Every one gazed at the boy surprised. He had said Voldemort's name, which had been gaining power of six years now and had hurt every one in the world at least once by killing a loved one or other. The other thing that surprised him was that the boy wasn't scared at dying but worried that his uncle would kill him. Just as he was once again quiet he awoke, and jumped off the bed whispering under his breath how he was dead or dreaming.

Harry's eyes opened wide as he got out of his bed in a flash. What was going on here? His dad, Sirius, Lupin, Dumbledore, his mom, Madam Promfrey, and last of all some other girl that he had never seen. This had to be a dream had Vernon already killed him. No that couldn't be right Dumbledore wasn't dead neither was Madam Promfrey, Sirius, and Lupin. Finally he spoke loudly enough for the people in front of him to hear clearly. "Where in the world am I am what's going on."

Madam Promfrey slowly walked up to Harry and made his sit down on the bed before answering his question. She seemed to be rather surprised that Harry could walk and talk for some reason. And then Harry slapped him self mentally she hadn't seen him since the Death eater had found him out in the forest alone. They had used almost all three of the forbidden curses. Except for the crusaders curse, that one had been saved for Voldemort to do. But before their dear master had gotten there Harry had some how become immune to spells. That would have added to the popularity of the great Harry Potter but he asked for Dumbledore to keep it a secret for as long as he could. After he had finally got back to the castle.

Dumbledore him self had been surprised that now when anyone did any sort of spell on him it would just reflect. Well that is unless Harry wanted the spell to be put on him. This included potions, which made it so that a truth potion couldn't be used against him. Madam Pomfry didn't know that as Ron and Hermione even know. "Its alright, I am going to try and do some healing Charms on you so that we can talk to you." Harry didn't like the sound of it. But decide it would be all right since he could make the spells work on him and besides that it didn't do well to be losing a lot of blood in front of... well the people he was in front of now. He noticed that every one was much younger then they were before.

After all the healing was done Dumbledore walked over to Harry and started to explain what he thought had happened. "Well you see...well,"

"My name is Harry" Harry didn't know why he said this but it truly thought that Dumbledore had forgotten him or some thing by the way he was looking at him.

"Well then Harry it seems that Lily here." Dumbledore pointed over to Harry's mom. "Told these boys what was supposed to be a fake Time charm." Harry's wide eyes seemed to grow even larger. "And you see it seems that the charm worked other wise you wouldn't be here... but we are not sure what the spell was and why it... hurt you."

"Oh sorry, if you thought it was your fault I was hurt." Harry laughed a little at what he was saying. "I was already like this when that wind decide to take my away from my Aunt and Uncle's house."

Dumbledore looked like he wanted to ask a question but waved it off. "Its alright I will answer you if you want to that question that's bothering you." The head master looked slightly put off that Harry knew that he want to ask a question but asked any way. "When you were still asleep you said some things that sounded like you uncle was... hurting you. And well I was wondering what was happening before you got picked up?"

This time there came a low bitter laugh from Harry at that "I was just about to be beaten my uncle the second time that night. He had already beaten the Dickens's out of me and I didn't think that I could live thru it. Now a let me see here what year is it?"

Yes this boy was very strange he had taken Dumbledore off guard by that question. "Well I say it's around 1976, why do you ask?" Harry did not hear the question that Dumbledore had asked, all he heard was it's around 1976.


	2. Learning more of...

1 62 2001-11-07T00:07:00Z 1 1170 6673 jon 55 13 8194 9.2720 Print 0 6 pt 6 pt 0 @font-face { font-family: MS Sans Serif; } @font-face { font-family: PMingLiU; } @font-face { font-family: @PMingLiU; } @page {mso-footnote-position: end-of-section; mso-endnote-position: end-of-section; mso-endnote-numbering-style: arabic; mso-endnote-numbering-start: 0; } @page Section1 {size: 8.5in 11.0in; margin: 1.0in 1.25in 1.0in 1.25in; mso-header-margin: .5in; mso-footer-margin: .5in; mso-paper-source: 0; } P.MsoNormal { FONT-SIZE: 10pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; FONT-FAMILY: "MS Sans Serif"; mso-style-parent: ""; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-layout-grid-align: none; punctuation-wrap: simple; mso-fareast-font-family: "Times New Roman"; mso-bidi-font-family: "Times New Roman" } LI.MsoNormal { FONT-SIZE: 10pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; FONT-FAMILY: "MS Sans Serif"; mso-style-parent: ""; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-layout-grid-align: none; punctuation-wrap: simple; mso-fareast-font-family: "Times New Roman"; mso-bidi-font-family: "Times New Roman" } DIV.MsoNormal { FONT-SIZE: 10pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; FONT-FAMILY: "MS Sans Serif"; mso-style-parent: ""; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-layout-grid-align: none; punctuation-wrap: simple; mso-fareast-font-family: "Times New Roman"; mso-bidi-font-family: "Times New Roman" } H1 { FONT-WEIGHT: normal; FONT-SIZE: 12pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt 1.5in; TEXT-INDENT: 0.5in; FONT-FAMILY: PMingLiU; mso-bidi-font-size: 10.0pt; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-layout-grid-align: none; punctuation-wrap: simple; mso-style-next: Normal; mso-outline-level: 1; mso-font-kerning: 0pt } DIV.Section1 { page: Section1 } 

A/N: Hi people thank you so much for reviewing my story. I hope you like this next chapter. I did some changes in this one. The time is different cause I was told by a lot of people that Harry was born in 1980 and thanks to you I now know a time line for Harry Potter. But anyway if you have some problems with my English lessons you with have to bare with me cause I didn't start talking until I was like 6 years old. If you want I will send you the third chapter first before I post it and you can correct the spelling errors and all that.

Harry Potter and the Tales of Tales 

"Are you alright Harry?" asked Dumbledor after a minute starting to get worried.

"O... a ya I am alright. What charm exactly did a... Lily give to them?"

"It is called the Linkmore, but it should have been impossible for them to do that's why I said it was fake," answered Lily.

"A... if you don't mind if I ask. What exactly dose the Linkmore do?"

"Well see if you have some kind of link with a person. Some one you know really well, but he or she isn't alive in the time you are in. The person is supposed to be able to be taken from well sort of like another world as to not disturb there own future or well past."

Dumbledor looked over at Harry. Who was this boy, had the charm really worked and he was from some other time? "Harry, I need you to tell me if the Linkmore worked. Can you tell me that?"

Harry looked still looked shocked from what Lily had said. He would be able if he wanted to change this time line. "No it didn't work cause it was still 1976 where I came from." He had lied perfectly it didn't look like anyone was unbelieving in the room. Well that is except Dumbledor who was still wondering who the boy might be.

"Alright then Harry can you tell me what your last name is so that I might be able to find your family or other?" Asked Dumbledor a little bit disgruntled.

This was the one question that Dumbledor asked that Harry paused at even more then the rest. "My last name is... well my full name is... Harry Topper." There he had done it, it still fit him after all, all he had done was change the letters in his last name a little bit.

Right then Madam Hooch broke into their conversation. "I am sorry Dumbledore, but I must ask you to leave with the rest of you" She eyed the group as she said this "I still can't believe that this boy is even alive from the beating he's gotten and he needs rest. Now out all of you, you can question him later." She partly yelled the last part of her sentence.

Everyone quickly headed out of the room away from the Agree nurse. After about a minute or so she turned back to Harry all of the rage now gone. "Now I want you to drink this dear," Harry was handed a huge cup of Silvery liquid "and then be sure to not stay up to late. I still have to get over to Peter (Wormtail) over there." At this her eyes turned over toward were some curtains were pulled over a bed. "The poor dear, feel from one of the stair ways and is still asleep."

Harry's eyes were cold right then, but then they softened and took on the look of pity instead of Hatred. It was true that the boy had deceived his parents, yes. It was true that the boy had helped to Harry's pain, yes. It didn't seem fair to Harry that he couldn't hate him. But yet again, Harry couldn't hate any one. Some say that was his week point. He couldn't even really hate Voldemort who had killed so many of a once peaceful people.

Looking back into the liquid and there he saw three reflections that made him smile. There hiding the doorway was James, Sirius, and Remus. They were of course under the invisibility cloak, but Harry could now see through those. Dumbledore had helped him learn that little trick. Harry toke one big gulp from the Huge Cup, which was able to take every thing in, but make his throat pretty sore. Madam Pomfrey looked back at him with a little smile as the cup disappeared.

____________________________________________________

"Dumbledore what are we going to do? I mean he isn't at the Dursley's. You don't think that the Death Eaters could have gotten him again could of they?" shivered the now ex-Azkaban runaway. He had been cleared of all charges when some Aurours had found Peter and they were able to prove Series innocent. Now, many of the Wizarding World respected him as Harry Potters Godfather.

Snape sneered at this, "Don't you think I would have told you if all the Death Eaters had dead in attempt to get Potter again." They both glared at each other until Dumbledore broke it up.

"I am not sure what as happened to Harry Series. But I agree with Severus, there is no way that Voldemort could have gotten a hold of him. At least not yet Harry can now escape him, he is the most powerful wizard in the world he is just trying to stay in the back ground right now.

Both men looked towards the powerful Mage. "What are you not telling us about Harry?" They said at the same time and then glared once again at each other but not letting Dumbledore get of the hook.

"Well I don't know if I should tell you he asked me to not to."

"Dumbledore, I have the right to know and even Snape here should know it I mean what's up with this he hasn't talked to Voldemort strait on for over a month."

The old man looked back and fourth at the two younger men. "Harry Potter has already once defeated Voldemort as a Baby like all of the world. What you and the World don't know is Harry and Voldemort have already had the ending Battle. And well Harry won the last Battle to the total death. Both men sat open mouthed at there Dumbeldore.

"You mean he is completely gone?" asked Snape, Harry's potions master.

"No sadly he isn't he is just completely dead." Dumbeldore paused for a moment to let it sink in. "You see the way Harry killed him was one very strange. Even I don't know how he did it, but Harry did some thing very honorable he made a prison of Death for Voldemort."

"What do you mean Prison of Death?" asked Series. Snape sneered at his question but stopped when Dumbledore started to answer cause he too didn't know.

"I am not really sure but the way it works is as long as Harry's well Harry's sprit doesn't want Voldemort to Return he can't he his to remain asleep until that day and Harry isn't ever going to have a day for Voldemort to return to power cause part of his soul is in the prison.

Everyone in the room was quiet for a moment while they thought over what Harry had done. Why had he done it, it wasn't as if they really could have given there soul for him. No one in the world would be strong enough to do that. Even if they are willing to give every thing, even their life. It was some thing that could endanger your very existence to the Time Globe.

"Was that... the only way Dumbeldore?" questioned Snape even for all the Hate he had once felt towards James. He couldn't Hate Harry any more. Not when he had done some thing so kind. It meant that Harry had a love for every thing he had ever known and that was some thing no one could under stand. His mother had known a small amount of it, yes she had known some of it and it had brought happiness to so many. It was this small amount that she had put on Harry to save him from Voldemort; it was to save him until he could save the rest of the world. That was why Lily had done it, for her, for Harry, for the World.

Now the only question was where was the boy that had saved them all from the hate the Voldemort had spread was?

A/N: You people are so lucky you get to hear me twice can you believe it. (Just kidding.) All right this chapter is short and all but I have to go to bed and stuff and at least I got a chapter out. You wouldn't believe how many times I had to re-write this because it got deleted and stuff like that or even worse it was the worst chapter of a story that you have ever seen and it just didn't fit you know what I mean. Please review the only reason I put this one up was all for you people in the world. So give me a break but still give me all the flames that you have if you want. It helps me try to get the story better.


	3. SunRise

Harry Potter and the Tales of Tales A/N:K people I don't know if you liked the last 2 chapter but they are bugging me when I reread them I can barely understand what I am saying. So I am working on this chapter it will hopefully be longer and better then the last two. 

Harry woke up in the early mouring befor sunrise. He had basicly healed from his beating. Only a few scratches where left to mark what his uncle had done to him. As he looked arounld the darkened room he spotted a mirror. There his refection looked back on him. Black messy hair covered a visible scar that had been given to him by Voldemort the day of his parents deaths. Now the same scar that Voldemort had given him was also his what made his prison. The scar was the part of Harry that he had given to make the prison. To make sure that neaver again would there be such a evil able to live on the earth. 

"Who are you?" The couise voice rang in Harry's ears and stopped him from thinking of painful memories. There sat inocent Wormtail or maybe he wasn't innocent at this time. Harry couldn't tell. 

'I wonder if he was?' 

"My name is Harry Topper, yours is Peter right?" Even though Harry already knew the answer he had to act like he didn't know a thing. Well that is until he figured out wether or not to tell them who he really was. 

"Ya, thats right. How did you know anyway?" Peter was still confused as to why this guy that looked alot like James, was in the hosbile wing. Beside that, Harry gave him a strange feeling like this was a guy who would soon be his enemy or already was his enemy. 'Hope that he is not a spy for Dumbledor. If he became a death eater now and Harry told any one what I am, I would be done for.' 

For a moment there was complete silence while the two still pondered there own thoughts. The sun slowly started to come up. Casting sun light on Peter while Harry stayed in the Darkness. "Madam Pomfrey told me your name when I came here. So..." Here Harry paused unsure if he should ask what he wanted. "If... if it dosen't bug you too much, can I try some thing on you?" 

At this Peter looked unsure, "I guess so, it won't hurt will it?" 

As Peter said this Harry grined. 'This is great I can see if he is involded with Voldemort yet. If hes not I might be able to make it so that it will neaver happen like it did!' 

"No, you don't have to worry it dosen't hurt I just want to see if you... if you can do something." Harry finiely finish he wasn't sure why he had said it, but it was the best he could do at the moment. 

"OK, you can to it now. I think I see your wand on the night table over there." Sure enough there sat Harry's wand easilely reach able. 

"Alright I need you not to move for a second while I do this." As Harry said this he crabed his wand and pointed it to a frozen Wormtail. "Marmum Gramo" whispered Harry under his breath. As visions of the impacts of Peters life waved through his mind. It shocked him so much at what he saw that he stoped it almost befor it had begain. Peter had neaver been good. Neaver, not even as a child as far as it go's. His father had actully been... 

"Hey you two, whats up. We came as soon as we could get past all the teachers in the halls. So what were you doing to Wormtail Harry?" asked Remus as James pulled off the cloke. 

"O I was only seeing if he happened to have a... its kind of hard to explain and..." Harry paused for a moment trying to think of a excuse, but just waved it off. "Where is Dumbledor anyway? I need to find out if I can still contuine my schooling even though I am not apart of Hogwarts." 

At this every one in the room stared at Harry like he was the weirdest thing they had ever seen. "You mean you actuley want to start school!" James finily blurted out. When Harry saw there faces he brust out laughing unable to stop. "Hey why are are you laughing?" asked a exasperated James. 

"Sorry I couldn't help it I mean you would think that you guys would want me to get into school." Everyone still looked confused. (A/N:You proboly are too.) "What I mean is so that you can pull pranks on me or some thing like that." Laughed Harry, he was having a fun time toying with the people's minds who were infront of him. **************************** 

Hermoine sat toying with a ring that Ron had given to her. It had a small diemond in the center of it that made a heart. He had given it to her as a token of their new relationship. It had been a strange day when they decleared that they were going to be boyfriend and girlfriend. She giggled a little as she remembered how they had done it. The two of them had been argueing once again in the Great Hall when suddenly Harry had stomped in and yelled at them to stop fighting in a very tierd voice. This still hadn't gotten the twos attention so Harry had started mumbleing at how they would neaver become what a couple should be. Ron's mouth had droped praticely to the floor and her face had gone the brightest shade of pick. It seemed to make Harry happy that the two were finily quiet that he had walked of befor they could tell him that he was wrong. When he had left the two of them once again begain yelling at each other for fighting, but right in the middle of the fight Ron had asked her in words like this "Would you please quit yelling at me and be my girlfriend and put that Krum down like you have said you would." Hermoine stopped what she was saying and just stared at one of her best friends. Once again when it had sunk in what Ron had said both or the teens Blushed amost to a bightest Red you have ever seen. Then Hermoine answered in a very quiet voice "Yes" 

Yes, Hermoine would always remember that day. Almost every one in the school had been surprised. Well that is exept for Dumbledore and Harry. O yes Harry that was why Hermoine was siting on the Vevlet train seat. She was heading for Hogwarts, still was waiting for her boyfriend to get back with Harry. Ron had headed out of the compatment long ago and was looking for him. Nether one of them had heard from there friend during the long summer and were worried. They had thought that maybe his Aunt or Uncle had stoped the letters or that Hedwig couldn't get out of her cage. But now with still no sight of him at the train station who knows what could have happened? 

"Hey Hermoine I can't find him any where. I don't have a clue as to where he could be. What do you think?" Ron had just entered the compartment and closed the nicely polished door handle only partly shut. 

"What do you mean you can't find little Potty. I always thought he liked to hang out with the likes of you!" Draco Malfoy sneared at them. "You see he toke my advise not to hang out with a Mudblood and a brat poor boy." Ron looked about ready to kill Draco and was getting ready. 

"If you know what is good for you then you won't bug me and my girl friend again! I will not put up with your two faced dorkness. So just leave or I will do some thing both me and you will regreat." 

"Fine like I care about you!" Draco's snear seemed to grow bigger as he said this. Ron lanched on him, but couldn't get there quick enough because Draco and ran away like the rat he was. (A/N:Well not a rat Wormtail was that but how about a cockrotch O wait thats that one lady well deal with it people) 

"I am going to get Malfoy back one day if its the last thing I do!" Ron's voice was so murderes that Hermoine wasn't sure if he was actully going to try and do it at that moment. 

"Its alright Ron, but right now we have to talk to Dumbledore. I am not sure how bad this is but if Harry's not on the train then..." The couple stayed quiet as the train moved onward for a while. They would to anything to get Harry back he is the one that and kept them together long enough to find that they loved each other. Some times they felt sorry for him because at 5th year and proboly the rest of his life he would and did not find any one that he loved in that way. ************************************* 

Dumbledor walked down the halls towards the Hosbital wing. He had put a charm up on Harry to tell him once the boy had awakened. The pictures in the hall as he pasted quieted. Almost every one had heard of the boy and knew Dumbledore himself didn't know who he was. It was very strange how the boy had come to be. The old Proffser had his sussions that the boy might be from the old light order. 

Right then Dumbledore turned the Corner and saw once again what he least expeted. All of the Muraders in the Hosbital wing. "O no what ever shall I do with those boys?" Laughed Dumbledor under his breath. He walked up to them softly as he could as to have them not hear him. "Ah so what are you boys doing on a day like this or should I say at 6:30 in the mourning?" All four of the boys jumped at Dumbledore's voice. Harry was the only one who seemed some what knew that Dumbledore was coming. 

"Hey Dumbledore, a listen I was wondering if I could countiune my schooling at Hogwarts until..." Harry drifted off like he seemed to be doing more and more. 

"O yes, that is a importent matter. I am going to have the sorting hat sort what House to belong to and then you will stay there until we can contact your family." Dumbledor suddenly got a strange glit in his eyes. "By the way what should I look you up under any how?" So that is what he wanted. He wanted to find out who exatly Harry was. 

"Well, I was staying with my Aunt and Uncle cause my parents were killed by Voldemort." At this every one in the room was once again shocked at what Harry had said. Not only was he not afriad of Voldemort, but his parents had been killed by him. "So you will have to look up there last name to find them. There last name is Yelsrud" 

James turned to Series and under his beath he said "Boy, this kid has a family of wierd last names." At this they both broke out laughing. What they didn't know is that Harry had too heard and was too laughing but holding it in. Everyone else in the room was very confused. 

AN: Alright you guys I am working on this story so don't kill me for the spelling and grammer mistakes. If you want you can correct the story for me? I wouldn't mind at all. Well see you later on the next chapter (Which might not be out for a while because I am going to work on Harry Potter and the World of War again.) BYE 


	4. The Sorting Hat once again

AN: K you guys I know this chapter has spelling problems but I wanted to get it out and I am working on my Harry Potter and the World of War too so please don't bug me too much. Although I do love flames just not on my grammar.  
  
  
  
Harry Potter and the Tales of Tales  
  
  
  
"Well alright then, I happen to have the hat right here with me. All you have to do it put it on." Dumbledore said over, the laughing boys as he pulled out the sorting hat as if by magic from under his cloke.  
  
Harry reached over and toke the Sorting hat for the third time in his life and put it on.  
  
'Ah hello Harry Potter taking a trip through time?  
  
Do not worry I will not betray your trust like Dumbledore asked me to.'  
  
'He asked you to betray my trust?'  
  
'No, no don't be a fool. He asked me to tell him what you were hiding.'  
  
At this Harry couldn't help but smile. 'So where in the world are you going to put me may I ask?'  
  
'O yes that is a very good question. During the years you have certainly changed and all four founders if they knew that you were here. Well I am not sure what they would say. By golly I got it. I will be back in sort time Harry.' And with that the sorting hats voice was gone but soon replaced by four others.  
  
'Why hello Harry, my dear you have been put through much haven't you.' A kind voice sounded in Harry's mind.  
  
'My I please ask who you are?'  
  
'Why of course, I am Lady Hufflepuff and this is Regal Ravenclaw.'  
  
'Hello Harry, you do have a well to do source of knowledge now don't you.'  
  
'You guys are the founders of Hogwarts aren't you?'  
  
'Yes we are and we must put you in my house to be sure.' A voice answered that seemed to be just right for. for Slytherin.  
  
'You got it right Harry I am your true blue ancestor Slytherin.'  
  
'Your. your my. my ancestor.'  
  
'Why yes Harry he is, we all are in fact.'  
  
'Yes, but he got in my house when he first came to hogwarts didn't he.' A new voice spoke up. 'I am very proud of you, and if you don't know I am Lord Gryfinndor.'  
  
'Wow, I didn't think that I could be related to all of you guys. Are you sure I'm. I'm really am?"  
  
'Harry. Harry. why would you question yes? You think we don't know are own blood lines.'  
  
'Well I am not sure of my own blood lines right now so could you go through a quick review.'  
  
'We are yours to serve Harry.'  
  
'All right it all started when Gryfinndor had a daughter. She was quite pretty and went to our school in secret because she didn't want her name to be fames. So her choice name was Potter. There was a boy there her age that seemed to be an orphan of the last name Yama. It was quite strange to say the least but the two fell in love and had a child with out either knowing the real ones family. As it turns out this boy was none other then Merlin's long lost Descent. When Gryfinndor's daughter found this when the two were wed. They kept the name Potter so as to keep it a secret. Now the Potters always got into Gryfinndor from that time on, under stand. The thing was one of the Potter descendent fell in love with Lady Hufflepuff's descendent only 200 years after. That is how you got that side of the blood in you.'  
  
'Now it is a well known fact between us four that Slytherin and Ravenclaw always had a romance and after we put are memory's in the hat it seems the two must have gotten married. But in one of their descendants, much to Slytherins distaste married a muggle. It greatly saddened us when we found that the muggle blood had whipped out the magic of her children. And was there name was Tharmorn. Lily is a Tharmorn and James is a Potter. Do you now under stand Harry?'  
  
Harry was no less then speechless. or really thoughtless. This was way too weird. 'Well I can say one thing I didn't expect it.'  
  
'You weren't supposed to Harry I mean how could you know your mother and father don't know.'  
  
'Well its still kind of weird.'  
  
'Alright can we get this boy sorted into my house now.' Slytherins voice spoke up.  
  
'What are you talking about he should stay in Gryfinndor.'-Gryfinndor  
  
'You are both wrong he should be in Ravenclaw his brain will just go to waste in your houses.'-Ravenclaw  
  
'I don't know what you guys are talking about. Harry should be in my house. He has a heart of gold and is hard working. In your houses it would be the end of that.'-Hufflepuff  
  
'What are you talking about he should be in my house he dose after all speak my languge.'-Slytherin  
  
'I won't hear of putting the boy in another house. He was put in my house frist and he should stay there!'  
  
The voices continued battling for Harry to be in their house as the Sorting Hat came back.  
  
'O dear I suppose I shouldn't have let them have their say in this after all. They are creating you quite a headache.' That was just then that Harry noticed it all the Voices had to go directly into his brain to be heard and well with then screaming and all it was ten times worse then having the four of them yelling in you ear for days on end. 'Well I guess I will have to do what I have to do. although it is a embarrassment to me as the sorting hat it will have to do.'  
  
  
  
Dumbledore, James, Remus, Series, and Peter had been watching the Hat for some time now on Harry's head. It had been about 15 minutes when James broke the silence. "Who do you think he is Dumbledore?"  
  
Too tell you the truth I don't know James. I think that he might have some thing to do with the old light order but other then that."  
  
"What that about the old light order?"  
  
"O I forgot of course you boy wouldn't know about the Old Light Order. You see Merlin started it a long time ago. His descendants all are apart of it but they also invite others into it. The Old Light Order is a group that has now diminished. And I think this boy might be a time traveler from the past."  
  
"No way." All four boys said at once.  
  
Dumbledore laughed a little at their reaction but it quickly disappeared. "I am afraid that that may be the case but I am not sure." All the gazes in the room turned back to Harry and waited for another 10 minutes.  
  
"Gryfinndor." The hat finally shouted. Every one looked at were the hat was seated on Harry's head as it continued to speak. "Slytherin., Ravenclaw., Hufflepuff."  
  
"What are you saying Sorting Hat he can't be in all the houses?" Dumbledore once again surprised asked directly to the hat.  
  
"I am sorry Dumbledore but the boy fits all of the houses equally."  
  
"But. but, even then you would have switched to the four founders to find were he belonged."  
  
"You don't understand what I am saying Dumbledore. They couldn't find the answer ether. Right then Harry toke of the hate he couldn't help but burst out laughing at the faces he saw. Dumbledore's mouth was hanging open (A sight that you never have seen believe me.) James was wide-eyed and staring at Harry like he was some kind of Murder coming to help him. Series Mouth was also hanging open and staring at Harry the same way James was, but his eyes looked like they where about to pop out and looked about to faint. Peter had already fainted. And last but not least, Remus looked as if he had met the most important person of the world.  
  
When Harry burst out laughing they didn't understand why until they caught them self's and went back to normal. But Harry wasn't going to let them get of that easy. "You guys should have seen you faces in fact." Harry's eyes brightened as he toke his wand and said a spell at them. "Facolo Reaotrao barlmo" They seemed to look confused at what Harry had done so he explained it to them. "Well you see when ever I want to now I can take your reaction faces that you had just barley, and put them on a paper with a wand. Its really a cool spell I use it all the time to bug people." Harry's grin seemed to grow wider as he thought of something. "In fact I will give you some copies." He pointed his wand at them and said "Facolo Reaotrao Opy" Out of his want went 5 pieces of paper that had Dumbledore's, James's, Sirius's, Remus's, and Peter's faces on them. "Don't you just love it!" With this he once again burst out laughing. As the Marauders saw the papers they too broke out laughing excluding Peter who was still asleep. Dumbledore was trying to hold in his laugher as he looked at Harry and said in a kidding way that most people were supposed to think series. "Now Harry, if I may can I have a those pictures as too make sure you don't black mail me with it."  
  
"Of course you may Dumbledore, but I am keeping one as a keep-sake."  
  
"It's a deal then." They both shook hands and left the Marauders with hopeful looks on their faces.  
  
"Hey Harry, would you give my... my pictures?" James finely managed to say.  
  
"No way I am keeping them to make sure to don't play and pranks on me!" Harry laughed. While the Marauders frowned at him.  
  
"O alright but no posting them all over school K!" Harry suddenly got an evil look in his eyes and if possible his grin got even bigger. "Well I don't know I am afraid I might just have to do that." The Marauders eyes grow wide in fear. "I am just kidding I wouldn't really." Harry laughed. " You guys actually believed me I mean you guys are terrible!"  
  
At this once again every one was in grins that is except for Dumbledore who turned back to Harry. "Well I must get back to the subject. I don't know how you got into all four houses its never been done before. But I suppose it will have to be made possible if the sorting at said so. House points won't matter to you because if you lost points from one house you would lose them from all. And so you might get a lot of Detentions. I suppose that you will be able to get a Time Table of all four houses classes. And have a choice of what classes you take."  
  
"Thank you Dumbledore. A. a may I ask were I will sleep?"  
  
"I believe there is a empty teachers room that has not been used for quite some time. You can sleep there. If you want I can take you there now?" He looked towards Madam Pomfrey to see if she agreed. With her nod and a slight mumble of the boy healing to quickly then for his own good. He turned towards Harry as he got up from the bed.  
  
Harry was still in his robes but they were now clean of the blood, and rips. As he stood it was a fact that his Aunt and Uncle had been starving him for some time. It was almost as if, if you were to push him he would brake. "Alright lets go I feel like moving around right now any way." Dumbledore looked unsure of Harry's choice but since he had been the one to make the suggestion he went along with it. "Hey do you guys want to come with me?"  
  
The Marauders grins all seemed to come back a once with evil gilts in there eyes. "Sure we would love to!"  
  
"Are you sure that's a good idea Harry." Dumbledore looked back and fourth between the four boys and Harry.  
  
"Of course I am sure, I would love it if they came along besides they are the ones who helped me get here aren't they?"  
  
"Not so fast Peter isn't going any where not with that broken leg that he got from falling down the stairs." Madam Pomfrey finely put in. The people in the room couldn't see Harry's now only smile grow bigger. This was going to be a fun day. 'The only bad thing is I don't know half of what is going on. I heard Dumbledore say some thing about Old Light Order when I had the sorting hat on. Wonder what that could be, better go to the Library to check it out. Boy, if Ron heard me say that he would say that I was turning in to his Girlfriend.'  
  
"K, lets go now a were in the world is my trunk?"  
  
"O yes I almost forgot. I placed it in my office hold on just a moment." Dumbledore paused and then raised his wand. "Tronko Toarmo" He then put his wand back in his cloak as he said, "That spell should have taken your Trunk you your room. When I was trying to find out who you where I tried to get it open and was surprised to see that it had some heavy charms on it." As he said this he glanced at Harry who had started walking behind him, James, Series, and Remus.  
  
"Um ya, you see I don't like people going through my things and so. so I wanted to make it so that no one but me with the password could get in it."  
  
"That is quite interesting you should teach me some of the spells you used."  
  
"I don't know I kind of made them up and. well I don't think they will work for every one else." What Harry said caused the boys plus Dumbledore to look back on him.  
  
"Wow I thought only Lily could make up spells. Hey Dumbledore, didn't like Ravenclaw do that too?" asked Series.  
  
"Uh ya, that's right Series looks like you do pay some attention in History." At this Series blushed and the other two boys laughed under there breath and poked Series in his ribs.  
  
"That's right Ravenclaw and Slytherin could do that I think." Harry added in which made everyone look back on him.  
  
"How in the world did you know that Harry." Dumbledore looked questioning at him.  
  
"Well I. I. at my school they had us. us study other schools history and. Ho look is this my room." Harry stuttered.  
  
"O yes it is come on then I should get a house elf to clean this place up really." As Dumbledor walked in about 20ty pounds of dust came down on the group. After it cleared up you could see a large bed with a canopy. The walls seemed to be a Light Blue but glowed to show that it was Green or Purple. "So how do you like it Harry?"  
  
"Its very nice. thank you. its wonderful."  
  
"Glad you like it Harry."  
  
AN: Hey people how is it going glad that you like my story. I put this chapter out any way because I found out that I had an author's block with the other one. Hope you liked this chapter. Doesn't mean much, but it did tell you some thing that will go in on the rest of the story. Again if you don't like my spelling and grammar you can have me chapter before I put it out and fix it. Thank you and good night. 


	5. The Day starts off

Harry Potter  
  
And the  
  
Tales of Tales  
  
  
  
"Alright then, I will leave you too sort out your things." Dumbledore turned over to James, Series, and Remus. "Come along boys there is no need to bother Harry while he is unpacking." At this Harry laughed a little, but quickly covered it up with a cough.  
  
"I will see you guys later then?"  
  
"Sure, if you want we will show you around the school," Remus laughed.  
  
James turned towards Dumbledore, "That's alright with you right?"  
  
Dumbledore laughed a little and nodded his head. "Yes that would be good of you boys. Just don't get Harry into too my trouble like it is known of you." Again Dumbledore laughed silently.  
  
"K I will see you guys later. A I am guessing that I will be able to find my way towards the Great Hall… After a while I mean." Harry laughed a little. He was enjoying him self a lot. It was so easy to get to his… older friends? Once again Harry laughed this was going too be fun.  
  
With that the boys said their good byes to Harry except for Remus he waited a few seconds after the others had left the said in a quiet voice that only they could hear, "You are hiding something Harry… The others think so too, but one thing they don't know is that you have power behind you some where. I wonder if it is yours or some one else's?" With that Remus too walked out the door.  
  
This left Harry slightly distraught because of Remus's voice. It was as if… if Remus knew more of Harry then Harry had told and yet how could he? Yes, that was a very good question.  
  
  
  
Harry had unpacked some of his belongings for example- Robes, Cloak, and Wand. He didn't know what would happen when something from one time meet with the same thing being made in that time, but you had too take chances. It wouldn't look too good for Harry to experiment with his… new powers you could say.  
  
Every thing else Harry had left in his trunk just in case James and the gang managed to get through all the charms he was going too put on the room. Of course he would proboly have too get permission from Dumbledore to put any how would you say it? Newly made charms, well how ever you put it Harry didn't think it would go along to well. So instead of using his own specialized spells on the Room he would use some good old fashioned spells that he had learned from the Library. They would have too be pretty week because it would cause even more suspicion of him.  
  
As Harry walked out of the room he couldn't help but smile. This was certainly going too be weird. Boy, he sure keeps on saying that. Again Harry let out a slit laugh. All that time while he didn't even smile for a year or two was catching up with him. Besides the more you laughed and smiled the more life you would have… and for once Harry wanted that extra life. Just to be with his family.  
  
With that Harry walked down the halls as slowly as he could too take in as much of the past he could. Not too mention that he wasn't supposed to know how to get to the Great Hall. O well the Past World was bound to get many more surprises from Harry. Now that Harry thought of it he could keep on calling his real world the Present world and the time he was in the Past World. 'Now let me see I wonder if time goes the same way or if the time in this world will catch up with catch up with mine. Alright then I will call My REAL time… HPV meaning with a few missing words Harry Potter after first defeat of Voldemort and the time he was in now… HPLJ meaning again with a few missing words Harry Potter with Lilly and James.'  
  
I wonder how they get along any how. This was probably a dumb question since all he had ever heard was how well they got along of course. What ever about BEFOR they got along so very well. Once more Harry laughed, man he really needed to stop doing that it was probably going to get on other peoples nerves just as much as it was getting on his! He was almost to the Great Hall now and Harry didn't know really what too expect. It was most likely that same people that he knew were at the school right now learning, but the big question was who and how was he going to learn there names. It would be pretty weird after all if he accidentally called some one out by there last name and they toke it personal.  
  
Suddenly he heard foot steps coming from the way he was walking coming towards the Great Hall most likely. Harry's footsteps became even lighter then they had been before so all you could hear was what sounded like a mouse even too a dogs ears. Well that was going to help a considerable amount since Harry knew that Sirius could change into just that. It was going to help him make sure the Gang didn't pull any pranks on him.  
  
As Harry turned the corner he realized who it was and decided to have a little fun. In his fathers name of course! The almost made him laugh again and give away that he was right behind a Brown headed girl with Wavy hair that was too die for down to her hips. Of course this was Lilly not quiet Harry's mother yet, but it was close enough for him. (A/N: I don't know why every one seems to think that Lilly had Red hair. Just to tell you if she had then Harry would have had it because it's a R not a r sorry that's a little schooling for you, but just to tell you I did not imagine Lilly with red hair in the first place so ya.) With silent laughter after a while with her waiting for some one with her back not facing Harry it was too much too resist. A great roar emerged from Harry's lips making the girl jumping at least three feet in the air with a hand clutched to her chest gasping for breath. While Harry too gasping for breath laughed his head of on the flour. While in between breaths saying "You like, jumped five feet. *Gasp* that was way too good you weren't expecting anything.*Man, that was TOO fun." Finally Harry was able catch a little breath and look into Lilly's face which in that moment was in complete and utter shock. This made Harry laugh even harder and it was almost impossible to get any breath.  
  
Lilly walked to the Great Hall entrance. She had to wait for Mel to finish out with getting out of Detention. How Mel got out of it she had no idea. Suddenly there was a great roar and before Lilly knew it she had turned around to a laughing James! Wait no it wasn't James it was that kid that had gotten to Hogwarts with some charm that she had made up. Harry was rolling on the floor laughing and trying to say how funny she had looked when he had scared her. When he got sight of her face still trying to understand all that was going into it. He broke into a new round of laughter. Man this kid was worse then James! Of course, Lilly thought after a moment I might how been kind of Gullible at the time. This kid has been so quiet that he hadn't made a sound that Lilly could hear and that was saying something!  
  
"O my gosh you scared my half out of my wits!"  
  
"I…*Gasp* know…*Gasp*" Harry got out while trying to catch his breath. That was really TOO fun. Foot steps sounded a little while away running towards them.  
  
"Hey Lilly I am really sorry I couldn't make it here faster. A little Gryffindor held me up asking about the new kid…" Mel drifted off when she saw Harry laying on the flour. "You didn't kill him did you Lilly?"  
  
This made Harry laugh slightly as he got up off the flour and the girls got a full picture of his status. "Man, you still got a bunch of cuts on you. Why aren't you in the hospital wing?" Lilly shot Harry a questioning gaze.  
  
"What you mean the white house?" Harry asked while looking at Lilly and Mel trying to figure some thing out.  
  
"A… well ya, if you want to call it that…" Mel put in while she too looked at some cuts on his arm that stood out fairly well.  
  
"You are kidding me, that is the most boring place in the world. Anyway I have a question." Harry waited until Lilly and Mel nodded that they would answer. "Are you in Gryffindor?"  
  
This caused both Mel and Lilly to laugh a little, "You mean the mush- brained house? No, we aren't in Gryffindor. We are in Ravenclaw, a very nice house at that."  
  
Harry's eye brows when up in surprise. "Hey, I found some people from my house!"  
  
"You're in Ravenclaw?" Mel asked much like Harry's surprise. "Not to be rude of course it just that… well… you seem more of well… I don't know. It's just that must Ravenclaws don't go around scaring people. That's for the Gryffindor house with James, Series, Remus, and Peter in it."  
  
"Well I am a Gryffindor too so I don't see that as a problem, do you?"  
  
"What are you talking about you can't be in more then one house?" Lilly put in very confused.  
  
"Guess that I broke what you just said a little while ago because I was just placed in all four houses." Harry laughed slightly. "And don't say that it's impossible either, cause almost or actually when I think about it every thing is possible." With that Harry turned the corner once more and walked into the Great Hall where every one in the room had their eyes on him. 'So much like, when I WAS being sorted for the first time.'  
  
  
  
  
  
Ron and Hermione walked down the halls of Hogwarts. They had to get to Dumbledore's office before the sorting started. It was as if the pictures knew what was going on as they pointed the way. "This is really scaring me Ron. What could have happened to Harry? I mean after every thing that's already happened!"  
  
"I agree, after all he escaped from Voldemort after six months of torment. We don't even know what happen in the first place. He wouldn't even tell Dumbledore!" Ron spoke just as they got to the stone Gargoyle.  
  
"What in the world is the password Ron?"  
  
"How am I supposed to know?"  
  
"Um… I think Harry said that it had something to do with candy."  
  
"Alright then that makes it a ton easier! Gumdrops, Willywaggers, Pop-top, hard drops." At the last one the Gargoyle jumped aside, but not because of hard drops. There stood Dumbledore with a worried look on his face.  
  
"Have you guys seen Harry?" When Ron and Hermione shock their heads Dumbledore's look of worry turned ten times worse. "I have got to go the Dursley's house too see if they know anything. You two many come if you with. The sorting will have to wait." With that Dumbledore walked back into the entrance of the Gargoyle and walked up the stairs. While Ron and Hermione stood gaping for a second. Once they got over what they were told they ran up to Dumbledore's office also. The head master stood with a hand full of powder. "Which one of you wants to go first?" Ron Volunteered and soon disappeared in the fire. Next went Hermione with a look of wonderment on her face thinking of what they soon would see. Dumbledore stood still for a moment. It seemed that he had made a mistake of some kind when he put Harry with the Dursley's had Voldemort's Death Eaters some how figured out a way too get past all the protections?  
  
When Dumbledore too walked into the Dursley's Living Room he heard a high pitched screech which made him cover his ears only to realize that it was from Harry's aunt Petunia. "I am sorry to disturb you, but I have come here to see about Harry…"  
  
Dumbledore was cut of by Vernon before he could finish, "You say away from my family! The boy is gone; you have no right too be here." The old headmaster was a bit taken back from Vernon's reaction.  
  
"Harry's gone! What happened to him? What did you do with him?" Screamed Hermione as she ran to Vernon with fire in her eyes much like Ron's had no gotten.  
  
"Calm down Hermione!" Dumbledore said as he held Hermione from killing the man who looked like he was slightly scared that a Witch was charging at him.  
  
At that Vernon's eyes caught Fire again. "You have no right too be here! I demand you leave here at once!"  
  
Dumbledore looked back at Vernon. "No I am sorry Mr. Dursley we have every right too be here." With that he raised his wand and stupefied all the Dursley family. After that was down he reached into is cloak and pulled out a bottle of pure liquid, which was known to be a Truth Telling potion by both Ron and Hermione. "Just keep it handy just in case you know." With that he walked over to Vernon and made him drink it. As Dumbledore raised his wand and murmured some words that the two students could not hear Vernon became less stiff, but you could she that the Truth Potion was working.  
  
"Now Vernon, where is Harry?"  
  
"I don't know, the boy just disappeared." Vernon answered in monotone.  
  
Dumbledore breathed in slightly. "How where you treating Harry Vernon?"  
  
"I treated him with what he deserved." This greatly unsettled three people in the room who were not under and spells of potions.  
  
"Did you ever beat Harry?" Dumbledore's voice slightly cracked as he asked.  
  
"Yes"  
  
When Vernon said this Ron looked like he was going to kill him at any moment. "Wait Ron, we have to know what happened and then he WILL meet what he has caused." Dumbledore's voice was kind of bitter, but he quickly covered it.  
  
"How many times did you beat Harry?"  
  
"I don't know I think once a day mostly."  
  
Fire too ran though Dumbledore's eyes as he said this. "How long has this went on?"  
  
"Two years."  
  
At this Hermione gasped, "Why didn't he tell us? He shouldn't have had too go through that."  
  
"How bad where the beatings?" Dumbledore's eyes had gotten even more Fire and spoke in a quiet voice. This scared Hermione and Ron half too death, but since Vernon was under the Potions spell he pad it no mind.  
  
"I usually broke two or three of his bones while doing so and then made him clean up his blood after." This almost made Dumbledore crack and strike at Vernon. Just as he was about to Hermione's grasp fell on his arm. He realized what he was doing and lowered his arm.  
  
"Where did they take place?"  
  
"In the basement."  
  
"Where was Harry when he disappeared?"  
  
"In his closet, the brat was trying to get away from a well deserved beating for trying to get his magical things."  
  
Again Dumbledore looked too hit Vernon, but Hermione's tears made him stop. This man was going to pay for what he did to Harry and dearly!  
  
  
  
A/N: Thank you so much for reviewing! I read every single on of you guys reviews and I am happy for all the suggestions. Though I might now us all of them cause it would ruin the story for those who summated them. LOL, but really I am going to try and use a little bit of every ones idiea. O and those of you who thought that I was going to put in all new charters from ALL the houses you are dead wrong. HAHAHAHAHA. Well any way I think people as starting to get mad at me for ending chapters so soon, but I have a hard time with keeping things going with out getting report back so you will have too bear with me. 


	6. Attention

Harry Potter  
  
And the  
  
Tales of Tales  
  
Voldemort slowly walked towards his circle of Death Eaters. "Welcome, to my humble home. As you may know we are going to soon attack Hogsmead and destroy any thing or any one who stands in our way, but most of all to get the last of the Potters!"  
  
"My… Lord… My… Master, may I ask you why you want the Potter boy gone forever?" Stuttered a very small form in a black cloak.  
  
This made several heads nod in wonderment of what could be so important about one family. "So then all of you are clueless of the foretelling of our time? Well then I shall tell you if you are all so ignorant!" This made the whole circle shiver. "As the prophesy says………………..  
  
When the earth doth shake,  
  
Under ones rule,  
  
When the good doth fear,  
  
Under evils red glare,  
  
There will be one,  
  
Who rules and gives pain and sorrow,  
  
There will be one,  
  
Who rules and gives death,  
  
One man that had taught the dark one,  
  
That rules has the dark lord,  
  
Only this man will not fear,  
  
Only this man will not tremble,  
  
The man will teach,  
  
The one who will defeat the darkness,  
  
The man will teach,  
  
The child that will defeat the dark lord,  
  
Only one will go by this name,  
  
Only one will bare this name,  
  
POTTER  
  
  
  
………....... Do all you cowards understand now! I have to get rid of all the Potters before they get me!" With that Voldemort turned and walked away. The darkness that surrounded him soon left the small under ground room.  
  
  
  
Harry slowly walked up to the front of the Great Hall where the teachers table stood. Some of the students started whispering as he came into there view. It wasn't a common site for a visitor to come to Hogwarts. Finally after almost the whole hall noticed Harry, Dumbledore looked up from where he was talking with an unknown teacher. "Ah, glad that you are here with us Harry. Now I am going to announce your coming to the school. If that's alright with you of course?"  
  
This made Harry smile slightly with a nod of his head. "Alright now," Dumbledore cleared his throat to get every ones attention. Every one quickly quieted and looked towards the head master. "I would like to announce that we have a new student that will be staying at Hogwarts until further notice. Harry has been put into all the houses and will eat at the teachers table. You may each come up separately (as too not knock the poor boy down) to greet him." Dumbledore's voice roared though the silent Hall. Suddenly the whispers flowed over the room like a rain in the dessert after a long drought. The houses didn't really know what too do. How could this kid be put into all the houses?  
  
Suddenly Severus Snape got up from the Slytherin table much too many people's surprise. Harry not quite knowing what was happening shook his hand with out thinking twice. Severus was about 5'9 and had a thin figure with black hair and eyes too meet it, but strangely they had a glint in them that they Haden's held when Harry saw him as a teacher. "Hey my name is Severus. I am glad that you could come too Hogwarts. Maybe we could talk later?" His voice was not hard, but friendly and curious.  
  
"Sure I would love too, I guess I will see you later then?" Harry said with a grin. Yep this was sure going to be a fun year! Then a thought struck him, what about his own world? As Harry watched Snape go down.  
  
As the 7th year Slytherin sat down the houses seemed to realize that they couldn't let Harry just stand there waiting all day. Soon People where getting up too great Harry which looked seemingly amused at this. James, Series, Remus, and Peter toke it as their duty too go and talk too Harry first. Since they thought it was wrong that a Slytherin no less had greeted him first. "Hey Harry, so how are you doing?" Harry just smiled in reply as Series keep on talking. "I would stay away from that Slytherin git never was anything but mean."  
  
"Whys that? You guys like get into a fight at the beginning of the school year?" Harry laughed.  
  
James toke it onto him self too speak up, "No, more like ever since we first got on to the Hogwarts express. Any way it high time we introduce are self's."  
  
"Yep since nobody but teachers call us by are real names it would be really weird for you too be calling us them." Series smiled. "Alright, I am Padfoot, James here is Prongs, Remus is Moony, and Peter here is Wormtail."  
  
Harry laughed, "Is there any thing that you guys call each other as a group?"  
  
"Yhea, we're called the P.P.M.W." James laughed along with Harry.  
  
"What in the world is that?"  
  
"It means Prongs, Padfoot, Moony, and Wormtail." James laughed  
  
Harry laughed along with James then turned towards Lilly and Mel who he had met earlier. "You guys better watch out Harry here is just as bad as you if not worse." Lilly smiled at Harry"  
  
"Yhea, you wouldn't believe what he did too Lilly while she was waiting for me!" Mel laughed a little at the thought.  
  
"What do you mean?" Series raised his eye brows in thought.  
  
"O come on we will tell you about it latter." Lilly laughed, "Although that was a really good joke Harry"  
  
With that the P.P.M.W. left with the two Ravenclaw girls. As more people came up too meet the strange boy who had made it into all the houses. 'Seems that I get attention no matter what time I am in.' Harry groaned.  
  
  
  
The Dursleys had each been taken into Hogwarts too be in a trail of the Phoenix (I know this is getting kind of messed up because it's not really original. But I need some sort of order, other then the Ministry.) As the three convicts strode up at the podium whispers broke out in the crowd that was gathered.  
  
With this Dumbledore spoke up, "We have gathered here today for the conviction of the Dursley family of which have plead too abuse on Harry Potter that was under their guardianship.  
  
  
  
  
  
AN: Ok people you wanted a chapter you got it. I know its bad and I should have done better on it. But I can't write right now! I am really having problems like its so… messed… Putting this out is only because people are going to start killing me if I didn't. I really need some one to beta my stories you guys! Please? Pretty Please? 


	7. Ending of Story For a Time

1 Anora's Speech to the FF.net world  
  
  
  
Listen folks. I just can't do this anymore. My writing needs some upgrading. I am going to try and make my writing good. Basically editing it, and putting in a little bit of information, and changing some things. Don't worry that I am completely killing the story. On the contrary I am trying to make it so that it is a REAL story. Its been bugging me for a while how bad my writing is so I am finally going to fix it. And remember this is part of your own doing because of all those Flamers that tell me my spelling and grammar is bad! Lol its alright I was already aware of the mistakes. It isn't really my fault that school never taught me anything and I had to learn it on my own. 


End file.
